Happy Feet: Gloria's Inspection
by MadMordo
Summary: My first Fanfiction. Very dirty and definitely not for kids.


~ Gloria's "Inspection" ~

It was midday in emperor land. Everything was normal and peaceful. The inhabitants were going about their daily lives.

Well, all except one.

Noah the elder, who has been around for generations was beginning to feel this great urge building up inside him. At first he didn't know what it was, but through time he finally began to understand the sensation he was feeling. For it was a feeling he hadn't felt in the longest of times.

Building up inside him was something that every male has experienced in his life. Except this time it had returned to Noah for whatever reason. It kept building and building until it finally came to him.

He was horny.

Noah was in the mood to mate with a young female. Perhaps one from the newest generation. Although it would be considered "wrong" since he's the elder, Noah really didn't care. For he needed to release his seed into a young female body.

Noah navigated the entire colony searching for a female that would satisfy his sexual needs. He saw many, but none seemed to satisfy his deepest desires.

All but one.

This particular female was the center of attention this generation.

She made males salivate with her presence.

The tall,

Large breasted,

Fat rumped,

Curvy girl,

That was Gloria.

Although she had close feelings for her childhood friend Mumble, That quickly changed after the argument that had made her despise him in every way possible.

"She's gorgeous" Noah thought

Admiring her features that the Great Guin had blessed her with. Her beautiful curves, her juicy firm breasts, and her fat rump were making Noah's urges grow intensely.

Noah, deciding not to waste any time, asked one of his pupils to invite Ms. Gloria for an "inspection" if she was truly ready to mate or not.

Fifteen or so minutes went by till Gloria and the courier came back.

"Thank you Martin that will be all" Noah said.

The courier had left the cave that Noah and his followers were currently residing in.

"May you all give the two of us some privacy?" Noah said

Every other of Noah's followers left the cave as quickly as they could.

"Is there something wrong, elder" Gloria asked

"No my dear." Noah exclaimed " I just need to do a quick inspection to see if your body is ready for this year's mating season"

Gloria blinked twice in a confusion "Okay." Gloria responded

Gloria and the others in her generation were taught to listen to the elder, and to do whatever he asked. Even if it were personal or sexual business.

"Come closer my dear" Noah asked as Gloria waddled towards him.

" I want you to close your eyes during this inspection" Noah Informed her

Gloria said nothing and obeyed her elder as she closed both her eyes so that she could see nothing but darkness.

"Spin around slowly for me my dear"

Gloria responded with a slow twirl.

Noah took a moment to admire her gorgeous features.

Her gorgeous hourglass form made him quiver with pleasure.

"Turn around for me please" Noah asked

Gloria followed facing the icy cave wall.

"Bend over please" Noah exclaimed

Gloria did just that, with her rump looking plump and round.

Noah smirked as he took his time thinking on what to do next.

"Shake your hips into a to and fro motion my dear"

Gloria shook her rump in a teasing motion towards Noah.

This alone skyrocketed his desires. Turning him on increasingly so.

"Please stand straight." Noah ordered

Gloria followed.

"I will now begin to explore you're curves" Noah whispered into Gloria's ear to inform her of his actions.

Noah started with both his flippers on Gloria's hips as he began to caress her sides, as he then moved his right flipper to her belly which he began to gently rub.

Gloria felt a bit awkward, but didn't say anything as she knew not to question her elder.

Noah's flippers continued to feel Gloria's curves from her back to her front. Until both flippers had ended up on Gloria's perfect firm breasts.

Gloria now felt incredibly uncomfortable. However if an inspection was necessary for mating season, she had to put up with this.

Noah felt something between his legs harden. The head of his pink cock could now be visible, popping out slightly.

He continued to feel and rub Gloria's breasts to strengthen his hardening cock. Now, with even more blood flowing inside, hardening his shaft.

"Very well my dear, now please turn around" Noah asked

Gloria responded with a quick twirl.

He took his time licking his beak at the sight of her juicy breasts.

He then placed both his flippers onto Gloria's rump. Squeezing up against her.

Gloria felt something poking her leg. Unsure of what it is, she Ignored it.

Noah then began to rub her rump gently with his flippers, hardening his cock ever so more with every rub he made.

"You will now begin to feel slight pain my dear" Noah exclaimed as he slapped her rump. Jiggling in motion as the recoil from the slap wiggled her perfect ass.

She let out a small whelp of pain as she blushed a bit from the continuing inspection that was now involving her rump.

Noah continued to rub and slap Gloria's rump, until he felt it was time to take this "inspection to the next level."

"My dear, please take a Few steps back" Noah demanded as he put his flippers back to his sides. Gloria's backside now met the icy cold wall that was the cave.

"For this next part, I will be using nothing else but my tongue. Understood my dear?" Noah asked

Gloria was hesitant to answer but quickly nodded her head up and down as a yes motion. She didn't quite know why he had to use his tongue, but she rather not ask.

Noah then came forward and began to lick the left side of Gloria's neck and shoulder. This made her feel hot and warm. Obviously never experiencing this in her life, she began to moan silently.

Noah shivered at the taste of her body. Nothing he has quite tasted before.

Noah then made his way down.

Taking a quick look at her chest as he marked his first lick onto her left breast, taking turns on both sides frequently, Licking her breasts in a rapid motion.

Gloria let out a small moan as she felt her busty cleavage get licked up by Noah's slick smooth tongue.

Noah then used his flippers to squeeze her breasts together, placing his face in between them. Motor boating her breasts.

Gloria, with her eyes still closed, began to get even warmer. As she has never felt a sensation like this before.

Noah now felt like it was time to make way to her womanhood.

His licks started just below her chest, to her belly, to just above her pleasure spot.

With each lick Gloria's warm feeling began to grow In between her legs as she felt herself getting wet.

He licked around her. On her belly, to her legs, and finally around her thighs.

Noah, with no hesitation, dove his tongue into Gloria's wet delicious pussy. Licking fast and hard with his fluid tongue.

Gloria let out a loud moan as she felt Noah's tongue move inside her.

Noah's licking got more intense to the point where his head was shaking to and fro incredibly fast.

Making a clapping sound, this came from Noah's tongue hitting against Gloria's pussy.

He had never tasted something so sweet in his life. In all honesty, he preferred it more than fish.

This made Gloria squeal, holding Noah's head in place as her pussy was being eaten up by Noah.

The licking went up to a new level as he began to lick the g spot, and that alone sent Gloria over the edge.

She began to cry out his name, trying to interrupt him to stop but continued to get cut off in mid-sentence as her pussy would continue to be licked clean.

Gloria was close to Cumming, but that intense feeling had ended when Noah had suddenly pull out his tongue from her delicious juices as he pulled his head away from in between her legs.

"You're vaginal endurance is strong dear." Noah said as he licked his beak from the spilled juices of Gloria's pussy.

Gloria, with a blank expression, was blushing deeply blinking In between pants. She was out of breath. And quite frankly she wasn't sure if she could take anymore.

"Now I want you to get on your belly" Noah demanded.

Gloria, again being hesitant, slowly got on all fours and laid down flat on her belly.

Noah, unexpectedly licked her rump which then made a trail up to her forehead. Noah, now, loved the taste of her body alone.

"Lift your tail up" Noah ordered

Gloria lifted it with no hesitation. Exposing her sweet, wet, virgin pussy.

Noah looked down noticing his astonishing nine inch long cock, fully erect. Each vain visible, flowing with blood.

He then placed both his flippers on her rump as he began to slowly enter her pussy.

Noah now felt it was time to see if she was really ready to become a woman.

"This will prove if you're ready to mate" Noah said with a pant.

Gloria spread her legs apart from each other giving easy access for her elder's cock to penetrate her pussy.

She then placed both her flippers into opposite directions to get the full force and feeling of Noah's cock.

Bracing herself for the intense pounding that was about to come.

Gloria began to blush deeply. Never having felt a Cock enter her pussy before. Feeling it spread her walls with force.

Before she knew it the head was in, then just half, and finally the entire shaft was inside her.

Noah had no problem breaking her hymen with his large cock.

Noah then Thrusted in a second time, the two moaning at the exact moment.

Noah then began to thrust inside Gloria at a good pace

Both would release a pant in between thrusts.

Noah's thrusting began to get more intense as he was beginning to thrust harder and faster.

Gloria's pussy was getting a beating of a lifetime. Releasing gasps and moans at each thrust she took.

"Oh Noah...Baby...You fuck this pussy so good!" Gloria cried out in ecstasy

Noah grunted. Over whelmed with pleasure. His cock was experiencing intense pleasure feeling the hot, tight, and wet feeling Gloria's pussy was making to his cock.

Ten minutes went by and both were beginning to feel their climaxes come soon.

Noah, now slapping Gloria's rump roughly, cock was going at such an intense speed, that it was Beating Gloria's pussy up incredibly hard.

"I'm about...to release...my seed!" Noah said between pauses

"Hah! hah! hah!" Gloria panted

"I'M CUMMING!" Gloria cried as she let herself go.

As did Noah as he let out his seed spill with in the canals of Gloria's beaten up pussy.

Filling her up to the brim.

Both were out of breath panting heavily.

"I must...say...my dear..." Noah said between pants

"You...well...over passed...this...inspection" Noah said pulling out his cock from Gloria's beaten up pussy.

"You may leave now my dear." Noah exclaimed as he waddled away outside of the cave.

Gloria, who was breathless, could not wen feel her legs anymore. She simply stayed in that position till she had the strength to pull herself up.

A smile was placed on her face. Not feeling remorse or regret, but instead feeling achieved and accomplished.

The reason being was that she had passed her inspection.


End file.
